


Unwanted Medical Attention

by EchoFall



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, How Do I Tag This, Hurt/Comfort, Tags will be updated as i add the other chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26854477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoFall/pseuds/EchoFall
Summary: Medic has captured Spy to test is experiments on. unfortunately for him (and fortunately for Spy) their teammates actually cared enough to investigate the screaming coming from the medbay! Or, at least, a couple of them do.
Relationships: Heavy & Spy (Team Fortress 2), It’s all platonic, Spy & Medic (Team Fortress 2)
Kudos: 27





	Unwanted Medical Attention

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr is @echo-fall and @scream-fortress-2

The Red Spy gave an experimental buck at the bindings holding him in place on the Red Medic’s operating table, though he already knew what the result would be. He growled, not liking how he only had his undershirt, briefs, mask, and gloves on. 

“I do not remember agreeing to this.” He stated simply, glaring up at Medic where he was fiddling with something out of his view. Medic sneered. 

“And I do not remember asking. Anyvay, I vould recommend not moving too much, you vouldn’t vant me to add more bindings, ja?” Medic asked sarcastically, causing Spy to buck up again out of spite, which, once again, achieved nothing. Medic rolled his eyes, before picking something up and giving Spy a wild-eyed look. A syringe was held between his fingers. Spy’s eyes widened, and he tried once again to get the straps off of him. “It seems zhat being tied down isn’t enough to keep you still! I vill have to administer somezhing zhat vill paralyse you with fear!.. and, vell, drugs.” he added as an after thought. 

Spy’s breathing was quickening, and he was thrashing wildly now. As a last ditch effort, he yelled out something to the Medic.

“Wait! The team will know what you did to me! I will tell them!” The Medic laughed and gave Spy a devilish smile. 

“How much do you really think they will care about one smug frenchman?” he asked while Spy stared at him with wide eyes. As he watched Medic slowly approach him, and he knew he had to do something. So, he screamed as loud as he could. The walls were thin, and someone would eventually come to investigate. Medic seemed to realise this. The doctor audibly snarled as he slammed the syringe down with force. He opened a draw and snatched a rag out of it. Medic walked back towards Spy, and slammed his head down by his shoulder. 

“You brought this upon yourself! I am going to make zhis as painful as possible now!” He threatened as he forced Spy’s mouth open with one hand and held the gag in the other. Spy did the only thing he could think and hit down hard on Medic’s fingers. 

There was a beat of shocked silence, before Medic started yelling. 

“Dummkopf! Schweinhund! Let go of me!” He screamed, but Spy just squeezed his eyes shut and bit down harder in response. Medic seethed with rage, and in a bout of anger, slammed Spy’s head against the operating table as hard as he could. As soon as Spy’s head hit the table, Medic’s fingers were released from Spy’s mouth and Spy let out a pained gasp, but Medic didn’t stop. He picked up Spy’s head by his collar and slammed it against the table with his uninjured hand. He repeated this motion again, causing Spy to let out a whimper. Spy’s vision was blurry and his head was in incredible pain. Even though he couldn’t focus on anything except the burning pain he still could sense Medic’s anger. 

Medic simply growled in response and smashed the Spy’s head against the table again and again while swearing at him in German. He was absolutely furious, and could barely think beyond ways to make the Spy suffer. He suddenly had an idea that would hurt Spy more than physically. Medic let go of Spies collar and sneered down at the dazed, scared face of Spy. 

“You did not think I vas only going to hurt you physically, did you?” He asked in a condescending manner, the grin on his face promising suffering. Spy whimpered. “Nein, I can make you hurt in other vays.” He suddenly grabbed the edge of Spy’s mask and slowly started raising it up his exposed neck. Spy’s heart skipped a beat as he realised what Medic was doing. 

“N-non! Ne pas! S’il vous plaît! Ne pas! Non!” He begged in french, squirming once again. Medic bares his teeth, lifting the mask up a tiny bit more. 

“If you do not stay still and quiet I will rip your mask right off and show everyone!” He growled. That got Spy’s attention. He immediately went as stiff as a board and his shaking pleas turned into whimpers and quiet sobs. “Good boy…” The Medic said with a coo. He grinned evilly before quickly removing the mask from Spy’s face. The movement jostled Spy’s already injured head around, so it took him more than just a moment to realise what had happened. When he eventually did, he gasped, tears filling his already wet eyes. 

“W-what- you-“ he couldn’t get out the words he was trying to say. Medic looked down at him with a mixture of disgust and disdain. 

“You really are pathetic, aren’t you? Did you really expect me to not take it off? Now, if you do not behave I will make gold on my promise and call the rest of the team in here to see your face and memorise it, and we wouldn’t want that, now would we?” He asked sarcastically, not waiting for an answer as he turned to grab the syringe full of unidentifiable liquid and the dirty rag being used as a makeshift gag. 

As soon as Medic turned his back, Soy slumped bonelessly. His head was throbbing painfully, and it was a struggle to think. The tight bonds rubbed and pushed painfully on the bruises underneath them, and Spy could barely even let his beaten head touch the cold, hard table underneath it without immediate pain throbbing though his body and tears being brought to his eyes yet again. His eyes slipped shut for just a moment, as he started to fall into unconsciousness. 

When he opened his eyes again Medic had come back and was now holding the rag in one hand. “I am not foolish enough to try the same thing twice, so we will try a different approach.” was all the warning Spy got before a fist slammed into the side of his jaw, causing many slightly yellowed teeth to loosen and for blood to start pouring out. He tensed up and let out a startled cry before slumping back down, having no energy to continue to fight Medic. 

Thankfully, it seemed someone had indeed come to investigate the noise, as heavy footsteps approached the Medbay door, causing Medic - who was now trying to force the rag into Spy’s now unresisting mouth - to freeze. The door slammed open, revealing a familiar face. 

“Doktor!” Their team’s Heavy stood in the doorway, and he looked horrified. The russian took in the scene in front of him. Medic, his closest friend, attempted to shove a filthy rag into his team’s Spy’s mouth, who seemed to be quite injured, with his head slumping off to the side and blood dripping out of his mouth. His eyes had barely raised when Heavy slammed the medbays door open. 

“Doktor…” He growled lowly, “Get off leetle Spy.” He stated plainly. Medic glared at him, before looking back at Spy. Suddenly he raised a fist and brought it down upon Spy’s face. Heavy wasn’t able to react in time as Spy let out a whimper and a loud crack - undoubtedly from the Spy’s nose - was heard. “Medic!” Heavy growled again, before charging forward and yanking Medic away from Spy. He easily picked up the doctor and held him in front of him with one hand. Medic let out a slight ‘oof’ at his new predicament of being held off of the ground, and gave Heavy an annoyed stare. 

“Dummkopf!” He deserved it! look! He bit me!” He raised one of his hands to show many deep groves over a couple of his fingers that undoubtedly made a human bite mark. Heavy was unimpressed. He threw Medic to the floor and crossed his arms. 

“Go.” He said. Medic hesitated, before giving in and walking towards the infirmary door, muttering in both English and German about getting kicked out of his own infirmary. As soon as the doctor walked out of the doors, Heavy turned around to look at the Spy. 

The espionage agent looked battered. With blood smeared all over his unmasked face, his nose at a crooked angle, bruises covering his face where he was punched and his body where he struggled with the bindings, and a dazed look in his barely open eyes. His head was slumped back and his breathing was laboured, and he didn’t seem to notice Heavy standing over him as his eyes slipped shut. The russian didn’t know where to start. 

“Spy?” He asked cautiously. Spy started slightly, his eyes flickering open to try and focus on Heavy, before ultimately failing. Heavy frowned. “Spy?” He tried again, “Am going to remove straps now.” He stated. Spy looked at him with blurry eyes and nodded jerkily before wincing at the movement . Heavy quietly and carefully began to remove the bindings that pinned Spy to the table, occasionally receiving groans and whines whenever he grazed a particularly bad bruise or graze. “Sorry…” He whispered, but he didn’t get a reply. When Spy was fully freed, all of the remaining tension in Spy’s body that Heavy didn’t even know was there to begin with dissipated, causing Spy to slump even more bonelessly, his breathing slowly evening out. 

“Will move you to my room to help heal.” Heavy stated, gauging Spy for a reaction. Spy seemed to take a couple seconds to process this. 

“... Why not m’ smokin room?” He asked meekly, his voice slurred and nasally, causing Heavy to raise an eyebrow. 

“Am not leaving you alone.” He replied. Spy let out a small sound of displeasure, and squeezed his eyes shut. He tried to push himself up off of the table, but didn’t even get close before collapsing back into the table with a gasp of pain. Spy whined and tried to curl in on himself. Heavy sighed. “Come. I will help.” He put a large hand behind Spy’s back and under his arm, before scooping him up off of the table. He awkwardly maneuvered Spy so that he was standing and leaning against him. Spy had let out a few small gasps of pain when the bruises on his back were touched or his head was moved too suddenly or quickly, but otherwise hadn’t really moved much or said anything. When Heavy was comfortably - or, more accurately, as comfortably as he could - standing, Spy’s head flopped against Heavy’s shoulder. 

Heavy awkwardly tried to shuffle forward a few steps, before realising that Spy wasn’t going to walk up to Heavy’s room even with his assistance. He huffed, before bending his legs and scooping Spy up with his other arm and carrying him bridal style. The sudden movement caused Spy to clench his eyes shut and to let out a pained whimper, but the Spy didn’t say anything. Spy let his head fit into the crease in Heavy’s bent elbow, and Heavy soon couldn’t tell whether Spy was still awake or not. Heavy was fairly sure Spy had a concussion, so he was pretty sure that Spy should not be sleeping. He furrowed his eyebrows. 

“Spy?” He said softly to gain his attention. There was no reply, causing Heavy to sigh. He was about to gently shake Spy awake, when he heard a very quiet mumble. 

“... I am… awake.” Spy murmured, not opening his eyes and instead trying his best to not move. He would look almost serene, if it wasn’t for the blood and wounds. Heavy chuckled as quietly as possible before replying. 

“Good. Cannot sleep with concussion. Can not tell if something bad is happening to you if asleep.” He said quietly as to not aggravate said concussion. He then noticed that they had not even left the Medbay yet. “Come. We have to go to bedroom.” Spy let out a small hum of agreement, but otherwise did not react to either statement. 

Heavy was about to start walking when he noticed something that he hadn’t before while he was caught up with helping Spy. “Spy? You do know you do not have mask on, da?” He asked, causing Spy to tense up.

“I…” He started, his voice thick, “... Would rather not mention it, if you do not mind.” He stated haltingly. Heavy knew better than to prod at Spy about something like his mask. 

“Alright. Will not mention it.” He settled on saying, wondering how Medic could do something like this to someone, much less his own teammate. 

Heavy carefully made his way to the slightly opened door and pushed it all open with the shoulder of the arm Spy’s head wasn’t resting on. He walked in silence, but didn’t even make it to the stairs leading to the bedrooms when he was interrupted by another one of their teammates. 

“Hey, Heavy!” The Red Engineer called as he walked out of the now open door of his workshop, causing Spy to wince unconsciously at the noise. “Ah heard screaming comin’ from the Medbay n’ was just about ta check it out but ah had to finish up mah work so nothin’ would explode in there. Did you work out whatever was happenin’ with Medic?” He asked, and Heavy hesitated for a moment before turning around. 

“Da, I… work out problem.” He said, letting Engie see the Spy slumped in his arms. Engie’s eyes widened comically. 

“Jumping jehoshaphat! What happened to ‘im?” He asked, looking shocked. Heavy shrugged lightly, causing Spy to stir from his almost sleeping, dazed state. . 

“Hmm?” He made a small, inquisitive noise, interrupting Heavy from whatever he was about to say. 

“What happened to ya, Spah?” He asked, walking forwards towards Heavy and Spy with a concerned look in his eyes. 

“Medic… He tried to… tried to… hnng” He couldn’t get his thoughts together, so instead his words came out jumbled and he couldn’t state what he was trying to say. Thankfully, Heavy was able to tell at least part of the story for him. 

“Medic was trying to do experiment on Spy. Got very mad when Spy bit him, and slammed head into table. Gave him concussion. Punched nose and broke, too. Am taking to my room to clean up and help.” Heavy summarised, while Engie’s eyes suddenly grew exponentially. 

“Did he take yer mask too, Spy?” He asked harmlessly. Spy tensed up in Heavy’s arms, causing said giant to quickly reply to Engie’s question in Spy’s place. 

“He does not want to talk about that.” He stated calmly, giving Engie a slightly chiding look, hoping that he would understand what the look meant. Luckily for him, Engineer was at least somewhat intelligent and went to quickly cover up his mistake and make his leave. 

“Alright, well uh… ah don’t know the first thing about medical stuff, so ah think I’d just get in yer way, so ah’ll just let you boys go. Ah’ll go tell the others to look out for Medic and to not bother with a’ you.” He said, before walking around the pair with a sense of urgency about him. 

Heavy was able to bring Spy the rest of the way to his room without being interrupted by any more off his teammates, or, thankfully, seeing Medic. He awkwardly opened his door in a similar fashion to how he opened the Medbay door on the way out. As he walked into his room, he could hear a soft thump from across the hallway in Soldier’s room. He sighed and walked faster, hoping that he wouldn’t have to deal with the overly patriotic American. He carefully set the Spy on his bed before quickly closing the door, just in time to hear the Soldier’s door slam open a mere half second later. He let out yet another sigh and looked up toward Spy, who was now blearily looking around his new surroundings. 

“Spy.” He said softly, just to grab the others attention. Spy swung his head around to look unclearly at Heavy. He was squinting, as if he couldn’t see Heavy or his surroundings properly. After Heavy thought about it for a second, he realised that this was probably the case. “Need to clean up injuries.” He said, gesturing with his chin towards Spy’s broken and still bleeding nose that was continually spreading blood over his face. Spy’s eyebrows furrowed, and it was clear by his expression that he didn’t want to let Heavy anywhere near his face. 

Heavy raised an eyebrow and walked towards Spy, who glared up at him and hunched in on himself. Heavy stood up and grabbed a stray cloth he had lying around before settling back down in front of Spy. He softly put one of his massive hands on Spy’s shoulder and another on his chin to gently lift his head up. Spy grunted and quickly pulled his head out of Heavy’s grip, before wincing when the quick movement made his head throb. Heavy let out an annoyed huff, before giving Spy a look.

“Am just trying to help! Stop moving.” He commanded, reaching for Spy again. The Spy attempted to squirm away, but his efforts were in vain. Heavy gripped slightly tighter than last time, before he gently started wiping away some of the blood. He quickly stopped when Spy let out a short, cut off noise that sounded somewhere between a whimper and a moan when Heavy accidentally touched his broken nose, realising it would cause too much pain to Spy to continue trying to clean up his face. Spy gave another attempt to wiggle out of Heavy’s large hands, and Heavy let him. When Spy was free, he gave Heavy a scaving glare that probably would have been terrifying to see if it wasn’t offset by the bruises and general pitiful look the rest of Spy's body was in. Heavy returned the glare. “Do not look at me like that. You know I am helping.” He said, and Spy sighed. 

“... You did not hav to do tha’.” Spy started, his voice still having a waver in it and a nasally sound. “I could ‘ve done tha’ myself.” He huffed, looking self righteous even though he knew Heavy was helping. He just wasn’t very good at letting others help him. Heavy looked amused. 

“Nyet. You could not. Would not have let you.” He replied while turning around to closet to grab the healthkit that he knew was in there. It wasn’t a fancy one like the ones on the battlefield, but it did its job. He grabbed it before turning around and facing Spy again, noticing something about he looked. 

He was holding his jaw openly slightly on one side, which struck Heavy as strange. “Spy.” He said, getting the dreary looking man’s attention, “Why is jaw like that?” He asked. Spy frowned. 

“Medic… punched me. So he could… with rag…” He said almost incoherently, looking very tired and drowsy. His eyes couldn’t stay in focus and were very dilated, making Heavy think that Spy might be worse off than he first thought. 

“I do not know much about concussions, but I think you have to be watched to make sure nothing bad happens.” He stated with furrowed brows, causing Spy to nod blearily in the general direction of Heavy’s deep, rumbling voice. “I guess you are tired, da?” He asked Spy, who forced out a response. 

“... very.” He said, sounding exhausted. Heavy nodded before gently helping Spy into a more comfortable position on his bed, making sure his head was on the pillows so that he wouldn’t be hurt by the slightly hard Mann Co. mattress. This action caused Spy to look up at Heavy with a vaguely confused look on his face. 

“You can sleep. I will stay here and watch over you to make sure you are ok.” He said in response to the look Spy gave him, causing the agent of espionage to visibly hesitate. Heavy frowned, looking at Spy who seemed to be quite unsure about sleeping while Heavy was there. 

“There is no need to worry. I will not try to do anything to you.” He said gently to Spy, who continued to look hesitant. 

“I…” Spy started, startling Heavy slightly, “Do not like to sleep when I am being watched. I do not… trust people enough to let them.” He said, avoiding eye contact with Heavy. 

Heavy watched Spy shrink into himself and look away from him before sighing. “You do not have to trust me.” He said, looking at Spy with concern in his eyes, “But know that I will not hurt you. I will not do anything to you.” He said seriously while gently setting a hand on Spy’s shoulder, causing him to tense up beneath it. He looked at Heavy with a raw look in his dazed eyes. There was a brief moment of tense silence where Heavy hoped Spy would trust him enough to sleep in the same room as him and Spy considered what to say. 

“Al-alright. I’ll- I’ll… sleep here.” He said finally, looking like the words hurt him. Heavy simply nodded and handed him something. Spy looked at the two small pills that were now in his hands with concern and confusion. 

“Take them for your pain. They are painkillers.” Heavy said, nodding at the small white pills in Spy’s hand. Spy made a face before passing the medicine back to Heavy. 

“I would… rather not. If you don’t mind.” He said in an exhausted and nasally voice. Heavy had thought that getting Spy to take unlabelled pills might be a bit of a stretch after only barely getting to agree to sleep in the same room as Heavy, so he simply took them back and placed them back in the bottle. 

Heavy settled down in an excessively large armchair near the bed after grabbing a book in russian from a nearby shelf. He looked up, and saw Spy watching him from his slumped position. He had to restrain from sighing; he should’ve known looking after Spy would not be easy. 

“You sleep. I will stay here and wake you after 2 hours if you are not already awake.” He assured, attempting to comfort Spy. The Frenchman nodded once and laid down fully seeming to fall unconscious as soon as he shut his eyes and relaxed. He slumped down instantly, and Heavy observed his sleeping form. He looked so… normal without his mask. He looked so young and innocent, as if he wasn’t a dangerous Spy and mercenary. Heavy simply sighed and began reading his book; checking the time so he knew when to wake Spy up.


End file.
